A voltage-to-current converter produces an output current that is proportional to an input voltage. Voltage-to-current converters are used in a variety of applications. For example, the input stage of an amplifier may include a voltage-to-current converter to convert an input voltage signal into a current signal for amplification by an output stage. Nonlinearity in the transfer function of the voltage-to-current converter causes distortion in the output signal of the voltage-to-current converter, which degrades amplifier harmonic distortion.